Of College and Girlfriends
by Paily31894
Summary: Spaily fic about the girls at college and Paige Mccullers being the romantic we all know she is. Will probably be rated M in later chapters... I also suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

"Just a second!" Paige called as her doorbell rang. She took a second to fill the wine glasses on the table, and light the candles. She checked herself in the mirror before she opened the door to let Spencer and Emily in to her apartment.  
>"Paige, this is-" Spencer started<br>"Amazing" Emily finished, leaning in for a soft kiss from Paige and stepping into the apartment. Paige took Emily's jacket and overnight bag before turning to kiss Spencer and take her jacket and bag as well.  
>"Holy shit Spence, what do you have in here?" Paige asked as she slung Spencer's bag over her shoulder.<br>"I just brought a couple of my textbooks, I have some tests next week and just in case I thought I'd bring them-  
>"Spencer!" Emily cut her off, "you know tonight is girlfriends night and school books aren't allowed."<br>"I know, it's just that we're spending the night and you and Paige normally sleep in after date night, so I brought some stuff to keep me busy so I didn't wake you guys and-" Emily silenced Spencer's ramblings with a soft but firm kiss.  
>"What was that for?" Spencer whispered as she pulled away and rested her forehead against Emily's.<br>"Because you're adorable, and thoughtful, and so good to me and Paige" Emily said peppering Spencer's face with soft kisses.  
>"Easy there ladies" Paige chuckled when she walked back into the living room. And saw her girlfriends about to get heated. "How about we sit down to dinner before we get to that part of the night" Paige said smirking at the other two girls.<br>Spencer groaned a little bit as Emily pulled away from her and headed to the table that Paige had meticulously laid out for them.  
>"Paige, this looks so good!" Emily exclaimed, trying to figure out why Paige had gone through all this, normally it was just Pizza on the couch, but this was candles and pasta and wine glasses.<br>"What's all this for?" Spencer asked, taking one of Paige's hands.  
>Paige looked at the floor, blushing a little bit. "Well I had wanted to plan something for us to celebrate our anniversary, but it falls in the middle of all of our midterms and Em and I have a big swim meet the weekend before and after so this is the last weekend we all have free for a while, so I thought we could celebrate…. So happy first anniversary." Paige trailed off, hoping the girls didn't think she was being silly.<br>"Who would have thought Paige would be the romantic out of us?" Emily whispered, putting a finger under Paige's chin and tilting it up so she looked at her.  
>"If anything, I would have pegged it to be you Em" Spencer said wrapping her arms around Paige's waist from behind and pressing a light kiss to Paige's neck.<br>"Me too, but here we are with the sweet and caring Paige Mccullers who has dinner with candles and wine on the table, for us." Emily said lacing her fingers with Paige's and walking them towards the table.  
>"It's just take out," Paige mumbled<br>"It's not just take out Paige" Spencer whispered. "It's you being the most thoughtful person ever, Em and I wouldn't have ever thought to do a dinner like this and if I know you like I think I do Paige, you probably have something planned after dinner too" Spencer finished, pulling out a chair for Paige to sit at the table before her and Emily took their own seats.  
>"Well originally I thought we could go up and sit on the roof of the building and look at the stars like we did that first night a year ago when Emily and I admitted we love you too Spencer, but I just checked the weather and it's going to be cloudy tonight so we won't be able to see the stars so I rented one of the black and white horror films we haven't seen yet."<br>"Paige, you're the best thing that has ever happened to us" Emily whispered.  
>"That night on the roof, it was one of the best of my life. I already had Emily in my life but as great as things were between the two of us we always felt like something was missing, it wasn't until you came out and told us how you felt, that I realized you were the missing link in this relationship, Spencer, so I wanted to take a night to relax and celebrate us, even if we just cuddle on the couch after dinner"<br>"Well lets finish eating dinner, so we can get to cuddling and that horror movie" Spencer said as she placed her hand high up on Paige's thigh. Emily smirked as Paige's breath hitched and she started shoveling her food into her mouth.

After dinner was done and the table was cleared, Paige refilled everyone's wine glass before bringing them out to the couch where Emily was sitting as Spencer worked to pop the DVD in. Paige set the glasses on the coffee table before sitting on the couch, putting her arm around Emily as the raven haired girl cuddled into Paige's side. Paige pressed a kiss into Emily's hair as Spencer pressed play and made her way back to the couch, taking a long sip from her glass of wine before settling on Paige's other side and cuddling in, reaching across Paige's stomach and grabbing Emily's hand.  
>Paige couldn't be happier, having the two that meant the most to her in her arms, sometimes in sucked that Emily and Spence lived on campus and got to share a room, but she also understood that they couldn't tell anyone about their relationship. She also knew that Spencer suffered because Paige and Emily were still who public and Spencer was the one who hid. But being able to spend nights on campus with them, when they couldn't make it out to Paige's apartment for the night almost made up for keeping their relationship quiet. Paige sighed content as the movie started, she pressed a kiss into Spencer's forehead, knowing the girl did the best she could to be okay with not being able to kiss or hold their hands in public.<br>"shit!" Emily yelled, as she hid her face in Paige's side as she jumped at something on screen. Paige was pulled out of her thoughts and did her brave girlfriend duty and pulled Emily in tighter and did her best not to laugh at the girl. Spencer on the other side of her, did nothing to hide her laughter when Emily pulled her face away from Paige's side only to scream again and hide even deeper. "shut up Spence" Emily moaned from somewhere under Paige's armpit.  
>"here, come sit between us" Spencer said, pulling on the hand she was holding, and Emily moved over Paige and the girls adjusted so Emily was engulfed by her girlfriends, while she tried to keep her eyes open and watch the movie, despite how much she was actually scared by it being in the arms of her girlfriends helped.<br>As the credits rolled, Emily yawned and stretched her arms outwards putting them around her girls.  
>"I hope you're not tired Em" Spencer husked as she turned to press a soft kiss into Emily's neck.<br>"mm, not tired" Emily said, stifling another yawn that was coming on.  
>"You better not be" Paige whispered, assaulting the other side of Emily's neck with soft kisses. Emily let out a moan as she rolled her head back on the couch to allow the girls better access to her neck, her eyes closing as she enjoyed her girlfriends paying her attention. She opened her eyes when she felt both pairs of lips leave her neck, only to be greeted by an even better sight of Spencer and Paige sharing a heated kiss above her. Paige and Spencer pulled apart to see Emily gaze filled with need and desire. Emily stood up, much to the dismay of her girlfriends but got an appreciative gasp when Emily started to shed her clothes and walk through the living room towards Paige's bedroom.<br>Emily paused and looked back at Paige and Spencer staring slack jawed at her, as she pulled her panties down, leaving her totally naked, "Well ladies? I thought we were celebrating our anniversary?" Emily said before she hung her panties on the door handle before walking into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter, I hope you guys like it!  
>I don't own PLL or any of its characters and all mistakes are mine...<br>Also this is the first smut I've written so reviews are wanted! Let me know what else you guys want to see next!**

Emily woke up in her dorm room to the sound of Spencer's alarm, with Spencer's arms wrapped around her waist. Emily smiled when she felt the girl bury her face into her back and moan at the sound of the alarm. Emily reached forward to bring Paige into her and kiss her good morning, frowning when she found Paige's side of the bed empty. She reached over and pressed Spencer's alarm off and then rolled to look at her.

"Where's Paige?" Emily questioned.  
>"What? No good morning kiss?" Spencer countered her girlfriend with a smirk.<br>"Sorry" Emily leaned in and gave Spencer a soft kiss. "Good morning love, and happy anniversary by the way, but do you know where our girlfriend is?" Emily asked  
>"I don't, but I'm guessing that those are from her" Spencer said pointing towards the desk, which had a vase of fresh flowers in it.<br>"You're probably right, Paige is too good to us" Emily sighed as she got out of bed and made her way towards the desk, Spencer right behind her. Picking up the note on the desk, she read it aloud for Spencer to hear  
><em>Morning Babes,<br>I needed to head to the writing center to get someone to proof my midterm paper before I handed it in today, but I couldn't bring myself to wake either of you. I left breakfast for the two of you and I'll see you for lunch like usual.  
>Happy Anniversary loves!<br>xo Paige_

"God, that woman is a saint" Spencer said as she picked up the cup of coffee Paige had left her and bit into her double chocolate muffin, "Paige always knows just what I need"  
>"That's twice she's gotten to us about our anniversary before we could do anything for her" Emily said, a little guiltily as she picked up her own coffee and blueberry muffin. "We need to do something for her today, but it sucks because none of us have time for anything this week, we're all bombed with tests and papers"<br>"Why did our anniversary have to fall in the middle of midterms?"  
>"And Paige and I will be out of town this weekend at a swim meet"<br>"Damn, I forgot" Spencer said looking dejected.  
>"Don't worry Spence, we'll call you each night and you know how good welcome home sex is" Emily said taking her girlfriends hand. "And I'll look the other way when you steal a sweatshirt out of Paige's hamper to wear to bed, and pretend I don't notice you slept on my pillow with my favorite blanket… again."<br>"Sorry, I just hate when both of you leave, so I like to be around things that smell like the two of you"  
>"Don't be sorry, it's adorable" Emily whispered as she pulled Spencer close for a quick kiss. "Paige and I normally steal ourselves some of your UPenn sweats to wear when we don't need to be in uniform at the meets, we weren't sure if you ever noticed or not"<br>"I thought I was missing clothes, but I figured I had just left them at Paige's" Spencer said laughing lightly.  
>"But seriously… what are we going to do for Paige?" Emily asked.<br>"Well, since the next few weekends are out of the question, what if we plan a surprise for her for over Thanksgiving break? We could maybe steel a day or two at my parent's cabin?"  
>"Yes! That's perfect, just like dinner last week we can surprise her, like she did for us! But what about tonight? I have gifts for the two of you, do you think maybe if we order in and take an hour here without textbooks for dinner and gifts?"<br>"I think its perfect Em, and so will Paige, I can't wait for the two of you to open your gifts"  
>"Okay, I'll order us Pizza for dinner at 7? We'll get Paige's favorite since she got us breakfast?"<br>"Yea, sounds good. I've got to run now though, I've got an accounting test"  
>"Good luck Spence" Emily whispered, leaning in for a kiss from her girlfriend.<br>"Thanks, I love you Em see you at lunch"  
>"I love you too Spencer" Emily said as she watched her girlfriend tornado out of the room on her way to her next test.<p>

Paige was on her way to meet Spencer and Emily for lunch, completely drained from a morning of midterms. She rounded the corner of the café on her way to their usual table when a hand reached out and pulled her into the bathroom. Paige gasped as lips crashed against her own, but relaxed a little when she realized it was Emily who had her pinned against a public bathroom door.  
>"Em, what is this all about?" Paige whispered, nervous about someone walking in.<br>"This is me and Spencer thanking you for being you" Emily said as she reached behind Paige to lock the bathroom door before leading her into a stall at the end of the row. Where Spencer was waiting.  
>"You guys aren't serious? Right… I mean, I love you both, but sex in public?" Paige whispered frantically, trying to deny how seriously turned on she was.<br>"We are" Emily said "Think you can be quiet enough?" Emily said as she started to undo the button on Paige's skinny jeans. Spencer didn't give her time to answer, as she leaned into Paige to give her a hard kiss, roughly shoving her tongue into Paige's mouth without permission, Emily took a step back to watch Spencer ravish Paige, ignoring her own arousal reminding herself that this was about Paige. Spencer took a step back to pull Paige's jeans down to her knees, bringing her underwear with them. Emily stepped back in to kiss Paige's neck as Spencer began to tease her fingers through Paige's wet folds.  
>"Fuck, Spence…" Paige said breathless.<br>"Yes?" Spencer asked, innocently as she removed her fingers from Paige and letting Emily suck them clean.  
>"Shit" Paige whispered, unable to focus with the sight before her, Spencer had barely touched her, but the whole situation had her incredibly worked up and desperate for release, and fast. "Please" Paige managed to whisper.<br>"Please what?" Spencer asked taking a step closer to Paige, resting one hand on her bare hip, smirking at the girl who was obviously getting desperate.  
>"Fuck me" breathed Paige, who face was flushed and a few stray hairs were starting to stick to her face. Spencer plunged her fingers deep into Paige, kneeling so she could lick at the sensitive bundle of nerves while continuing to pump in and out of her girlfriend. Emily stepped forward to place soft kisses on the sensitive spot behind Paige's ear, and down her neck before working her way up to Paige's mouth to swallow Paige's moans that were steadily getting louder as Spencer worked Paige down below.<br>"I'm so close" Paige mumbled into one of Emily's kisses. Emily, knowing her girlfriend needed a release, continued her kisses but reached one hand down to join Spencer's tongue in circling the girl's clit. Emily could see Paige on the brink of her orgasm and brought her free hand to Paige's cheek and gave her a soft, but passionate kiss working to swallow the loud moan that came with her orgasm even though Paige was trying to be quiet. Emily brought hand that was on Paige's clit up to grab the other side of the girls face as she pressed soft kisses to her neck and jawline as she came down from her high. Spencer stood up and licked her fingers clean before leaning in to give Paige a soft kiss and reaching out for Emily's hand.  
>"Happy Anniversary Paige, and thank you for being so good to me and Emily, the breakfast and flowers this morning were perfect, just like you" Spencer whispered as she rested her forehead against Paige's. "Clearly we need more anniversaries if sex like this is what happens" Paige whispered back to Spencer who was now reaching down to pull Paige's jeans back over the girl's hips. Paige gave Spencer one more soft kiss and then Spencer turned to give Emily a gentle peck before the trio left the bathroom to go find lunch.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to hop in the shower, I feel gross after that ride" Emily announced as she dropped her bags on the floor of their room at Spencer's cabin.  
>"Sounds good Em, Paige and I will put the groceries in the fridge" Spencer said as she stepped into the kitchen to drop the bags she was carrying on the table.<br>"I was hoping you and Paige might join me" Emily said as innocently as she could muster.  
>"Or you go take your shower and Paige and I will put the groceries in the fridge, we're miles from the nearest town, we can't let the food go bad…. Plus we have all night and all day tomorrow and all of tomorrow night" Spencer said with a wink as she left Emily to her shower.<p>

Emily let the cool water run down her face as she rinsed herself, trying to think about how to approach this with her girlfriends, it was past time they had this conversation but things were just so good everyone was afraid to bring it up. But Emily knew it was only fair that they at least had the conversation and see where it lead. Emily toweled off and slipped into a pair of sweats and a UPenn t-shirt she had stolen from Paige a while back. She walked back out to the kitchen only to find Paige and Spencer huddled in a mess of limbs on the couch. Judging by the even rise of Spencer's chest and how her face was buried into Paige's front Spencer must be asleep. Paige had her eyes shut, but Emily could see her fingers moving slowly through Spencer's hair indicating she was awake. Emily took a moment to just watch her girlfriends on the couch, her confidence growing that after dinner she was going to bring it up. It wasn't fair that Spencer didn't get to have Paige in public like Emily did.  
>"Hey" Paige whispered, drawing Emily out of her thoughts.<br>"Hi" Emily said, walking towards the couch.  
>"What time is it? I should get dinner started" Paige said starting to shift<br>"No, you stay Spencer needs the sleep she drove all the way here and I don't think she's been sleeping well at school lately, I'll start dinner for us" Emily whispered as she leaned in to push Paige's shoulder back down to the couch.  
>"Okay" Paige said, settling back down bringing her hands back to run through Spencer's hair.<br>"She's so beautiful" Emily said softly watching Spencer sleep, letting one hand gently brush the girls cheek.  
>"She is" Paige replied while watching Emily's face she saw a look flash through Em's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it showed. "What's wrong Em?" Paige asked her girlfriend.<br>"Nothing, love. I just want to talk to the two of you after dinner" Emily said leaning down to give Paige a reassuring kiss. "I Love you" she whispered before pressing another kiss to Paige's forehead and walking to the kitchen to put dinner in the oven.  
>"I love you too Em" Paige called after her girlfriend.<p>

Emily was reaching into the fridge for the bottle of wine so she could fill everyone's glass before headed back to wake Spencer when she felt a pair of small arms slide around her waist and a kiss pressed to her neck.  
>"Morning sleepyhead" Emily said, smiling as she turned in Spencer's arms to give the girl a kiss. "How was your nap?"<br>"mmgood" Spencer mumbled into Emily's shoulder as she tried to stop a yawn coming on. "Thanks for cooking dinner"  
>"Not a problem, you looked like you could use the nap so I told Paige to stay with you while I cooked" replied Emily as she turned back to the fridge to grab the wine and then grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her to the table to sit down.<br>"This looks great Em" Paige praised Emily as she pulled the girls chair out for her.  
>"Thanks, I hope it actually tastes good" Emily said grinning, knowing full well that out of the three of them she was the only one who could cook something other than boiled pasta.<br>"Thank you girls for bringing us up here for the weekend, it's the perfect getaway before the end of the semester" Paige said looking to each of her girlfriends.  
>"It's the least we could do to show you how much we care about you, it seems like you're always four steps ahead of us before we ever get to do one nice thing for you" Spencer said grinning.<br>Paige blushed and looked down at the table, "I just like taking care of you guys, it makes me happy when you two are happy."  
>"You're really the best Paige" Emily said leaning across the table to press a light kiss to her cheek "I don't know how Spencer and I got so lucky, but let's eat up because I want to cuddle with my girls on the couch with some more wine."<p>

After dinner was cleared and the dishes were washed, the girls had settled in on the couch Paige was sitting on the end with Spencer flushed against her and Emily cuddled into the other side of Spencer. Spencer and Emily both had books they were quietly reading and Paige was playing with Spencer's hair, all just quietly enjoying being in each other's company something they didn't get to do very often.  
>"Hey Em?" Paige asked from the other side of Spencer.<br>"Hmm?" Emily responded, not looking up from her book.  
>"What did you want to talk to me and Spence about?" Paige said with a nervous look on her face.<br>"Oh, yea." Emily said, bookmarking her page before turning to face her girlfriends. "Well I've been thinking for a while, and I think we should start telling people about us. All of us. Together."  
>"You do?" Spencer asked quietly, sitting up.<br>"I'm not saying we need to tell everyone, but maybe start telling some people like start with Aria and Hannah? What do you think Paige?"  
>"I'm not saying no, but what brought this up Em?"<br>"I guess I'm sick of hiding my love for Spencer, last time we were in Rosewood Hannah asked Spence who gave her the heart necklace she was wearing and I had to listen to her make something up, I just wanted to be able to hear her tell Hannah that it was me who picked it out for her. I just want to be ourselves around the people we love." Emily said exasperated.  
>"How long has this been bothering you Em?" Spencer whispered as she put an arm around the girl.<br>"A while" Emily said looking away from the girls  
>"Emily! Why didn't you let us know sooner? You know you can talk to us about anything" Paige gently reprimanded her.<br>"I know, it's just that this is a big deal and I wasn't sure how you guys would take it. But it's not fair that I can kiss Paige whenever I want wherever I want but I can't kiss Spencer"  
>"I'm okay with telling Hannah and Aria first if Paige is" Spencer said looking towards the girl in question.<br>"Yes, let's start there and see how it goes, and then we'll figure out how to tackle other people?" Paige said, figuring out what their best plan of attack.  
>"Thank you guys so much, and if you decide this isn't a good idea, please let me know. But I'm ready when you guys are to start telling people" Emily said, visibly happier than she was a moment ago.<br>"We're supposed to meet Hannah and Aria for a movie night later this week, what if we told them then?" Paige suggested.  
>"Perfect!" Emily replied "What do you think Spence?"<br>"I'm ready to tell, but I'd be lying if I said wasn't nervous or worried" Spencer stated looking at the floor. "What if Aria and Hannah get mad at me? They think that you and Paige have the perfect relationship, and now I'm about to ruin that."  
>"We do have the perfect relationship Spence, with you. And we'll be right beside you the whole time, we just need to explain to them that we're all equals in this, all or nothing remember babe?" Paige said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer.<br>"Paige is right Spencer, we love you just as much as we love each other and nothing is going to change that. Either we're all in this or no one is, Paige and I aren't going anywhere without you, we just need to explain that to Aria and Hannah. And honestly, Aria's the most understanding person ever and the only thing Hannah's going to want to know is how sex works between us." Emily said chuckling as she took one of Spencer's hands and brought it to her lips for a gentle kiss before leaning down to press a kiss to Spencer's lips. The kiss quickly got heated as Spencer pushed Emily's shoulders back so she was lying down and crawled up the girl, pausing to suck at the girls neck, hard enough so that she knew Emily would have a mark there in the morning before pressing her lips back to Emily's running her tongue along them, asking for entrance which Emily gladly granted. Their tongues were battling for dominance when Spencer felt a hand run from her ankle all the way up to cup her through her jeans. She gasped as she pulled away from Emily's kiss to look at Paige.  
>"Care to join me in the bedroom ladies?" Paige asked innocently as she started to slowly unbutton the flannel she had on, dropping it by the couch before turning to walk to the bedroom, knowing her girlfriends would be right behind her.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter! Let me know what else you guys want to see in this story! I'm thinking about breaching the parents in the next chapter.**

_I'm sorry, I got caught up at home, with my dad and everything. I'm leaving right now. I'll see you in ten tops. Xo Paige_

Emily smiled as she put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Spencer sitting next to her on the couch, she reached out under the blanket they were sharing and put a reassuring hand on Spencer's thigh. She knew the girl was beyond nervous to tell Aria and Hannah about them, feeling that she was ruining the girl's notion that Emily and Paige had the perfect relationship. Emily pulled her phone out again as it buzzed, smiling when she saw it was another group text from Paige.  
><em>Spence, please stop worrying, I promise it will be fine. <em>  
>Emily slipped her phone back into her pocket and made eye contact with Spencer smirking at her girlfriend, knowing that Paige was right. Spencer gave Emily a weak smile and place her hand on top of the Emily had on her thigh.<br>"Hello?" Emily heard Aria call out as she entered the Hastings house, as usual Spencer's parents had to be away the day before thanksgiving so the girls chose Spencer's place to have their movie day.  
>"In here!" Emily called, feeling Spencer's hand tighten on her own she gave the girl a reassuring squeeze before she got up to go give Aria a hug.<br>"You look great Aria" Emily exclaimed, wrapping the much shorter girl in a hug.  
>"So do you Em!" Aria said, before turning to give Spencer a hug as well, "Gosh I've missed the both of you so much. Where are Hannah and Paige?"<br>"Well Paige should be here any second and I'm guessing Hannah hasn't changed at all since she started college and she's just late as usual." Emily replied  
>"I heard that!" Hanna called from near the front door of the house.<br>"Heard what?" Spencer said innocently, "Besides we all know it's true, so there's no point in denying it!" Spencer laughed as Hannah entered the room pretending to look upset at her friend's comments. But no longer able to hold it when Spencer engulfed her in a hug quickly followed by the other girls.  
>"It's so good to see everyone" Aria said, sitting back into the couch with Hannah opposite Spencer and Emily. Just then there was a knock at the Hastings front door.<br>"She would be the one to knock rather than just walk in" said with a roll of her eyes as she got up to go get the door for Paige.

"Hi babe" Paige giggled, as she was draped ridiculously against the door frame.  
>"Would you not joke around? This is serious" Spencer said grabbing Paige's hand and pulling her inside the door.<br>"I know, I was hoping to relax you some" Paige whispered as she leaned in to give Spencer a gentle but reassuring kiss. "I don't want you to stress, this is going to be fine"  
>"So was it Mccullers or not!?" Hannah yelled from the living room.<br>"Let's go" Paige whispered walking away from Spencer and in to the living room where the rest of the girls were waiting. Paige dropped on the opposite end of the couch as Emily after giving her a brief kiss, so Spencer would be forced to sit between them. Emily gave her a nod of reassurance, knowing that Spencer would need the most support for this. Spencer was right behind Paige and sat in between Paige and Emily, leaving a respectful distance between herself and Paige not quite ready for her friends to call her out. Emily reached out and covered Spencer's lap with the blanket they were sharing earlier so she could place her hand on Spencer's thigh again.  
>"Wait, are you and Paige fighting Em?" Aria asked, picking up on the awkward air around the girls and Paige choosing not to sit next to Emily.<br>"No, but there is something we want to tell you guys" Emily began with a deep breath.  
>"Oh my god! You're pregnant!" Hannah yelled "wait, never mind unless one of you's been cheating that's not possible-you haven't been cheating right Paige?" Hannah challenged the girl.<br>"Hannah!" Emily cut in before Paige could reply. "No one's pregnant and Paige isn't a cheater. Do you think you can listen to what we have to tell you without another interruption? It means a lot to me that you guys are with us on this" Emily said getting nervous again.  
>"Yea Em, what is it?" Aria said gently prodding the girl on.<br>"Well Paige and I, we don't just love each other and we're not only dating each other" Emily paused glancing at Spencer for any last minute objections and then looked to Paige where she received a reassuring nod "We're also dating Spencer, the three of us are in a relationship. Together." Emily reached above the blanket and took ahold of Spencer's hand in plain sight, watching as Paige did the same from the other side.  
>"Wait, really Spence?" Aria said looking to the girl in the middle.<br>"Yes, I really love both Paige and Emily they mean the world to me" Spencer said, increasing her death grip on her girlfriend's hands.  
>"I mean, you have been ridiculously peppy whenever you call me, and seem genuinely happy Spence, Emily and Paige have always had my approval and I can actually see how you fit in well with the two of them, good for you guys I'm glad you're all happy. Of course Paige-"<br>"If I hurt either of them, I'm dead. Got it" Paige said cutting off Aria "But I love Spencer and Emily and I don't plan on ever changing that Aria".  
>"So this is why you came out as a lesbian but never had a girlfriend, right Spencer?" Hannah said accusingly.<br>"Yes, shortly after I came out I got with Emily and Paige" Spencer said more relaxed that she seemed to have the approval of her friends. "You guys don't hate me, right?" Spencer asked Aria and Hannah.  
>"Why would we hate you?" Hannah asked<br>"Well you guys always rave about how perfect Emily and Paige are for eachother and I'm ruining that vision"  
>"Shut up Spencer" Hannah said "All three of you are obviously happy with this lesbian threesome you've got going on, so why would Aria and I care? We just want to see you happy."<br>"Thanks Han" Spencer said, smiling at the girl.  
>"Now there's a few things I'm going to need to know" Hannah started "I figure you've all been together for about a year so I'm also assuming you've had sex- How do threesomes work with lesbians? If Paige is gone can Emily and Spencer have sex with out her? Or-<br>"Hannah stop!" Emily cut her off "We'll answer your questions as long as they're not all about sex."  
>"I'll answer your question" Paige said smirking "We do sometimes do things separate, we're all equals there is no jealousy in our relationship. But its best when everyone's present" Paige said as she relaxed into the couch and put an arm around Spencer and the girl snuggled into her, also dragging Emily closer to her. Emily groaned and hid her face in Spencer's shoulder as Hannah's mouth dropped at Paige's comment and Aria and Spencer laughed at Paige's confidence.<br>"That's really mature that you guys don't do jealousy." Aria commented.  
>"Well if we're going to make something like this work, which we really want it to there's no room to be jealous, we all love each other and that's all that matters" Spencer began. "It was really hard for me at first because I felt like I was ruining Paige and Emily's relationship but it didn't take long for them to show me that we're all equal in this" Paige smiled at Spencer, impressed with how much she had grown since the start of their relationship and proud of how her confidence was growing as they talked to Aria and Hannah more. She pressed a gentle kiss into Spencer's hair.<br>"Shut up, you guys are the most adorable thing ever!" Hannah exclaimed at Paige's action "Why didn't you tell us sooner"  
>"Well you know, a relationship like this isn't exactly widely accepted so we weren't sure how to approach it at first, and then we had developed this routine of being hidden and we just kind of forgot about telling people. Until Emily brought it up last week. She said it wasn't fair that Spencer didn't get to show her love in public like her and I can." Paige explained.<br>"So I'm guessing your parents don't know? Aria questioned.  
>"No" Spencer sighed. "It's hard to foresee how they're going to handle this and we wanted to tell you and Hannah first because you guys are our best friends. We think we might try to tell our parents over Christmas break." Spencer finished.<br>"Well you have mine and Hannah's support 110% and we hope that your parents will at least try to understand because this obviously is what makes you girls happy." Aria said.  
>"Yea, and if telling your parents doesn't go well, we'll both be here for you girls." Hannah said sincerely.<br>"See, what did I tell you Spencer? It would be fine telling them" Emily said smirking at her girlfriend.  
>"Shut up, I was nervous okay?" Spencer said before pressing a kiss to Emily's lips and getting up to put a movie on. She couldn't lie though she was incredibly happy that it had gone well because watching a movie with her girlfriends and her best friends was the best way to spend the day before Thanksgiving and cuddling between Paige and Emily, she had a lot to be thankful for this year.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows! It really means a lot and motivates me to keep going. I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

"Do you feel better now Spencer?" Emily asked with a smirk in her eye. Aria and Hannah had both left the Hastings household after two movies wanting to get back to their families to help them prep for Thanksgiving the following day.  
>"Yes I do, thanks for dealing with me guys" Spencer replied to her girlfriends. "Sorry I was so crazy about telling them" She said, looking at the ground. Paige put a finger under Spencer's chin forcing her to look at her.<br>"Its okay Spencer, you like facts and results and when we don't know what the results are, you get nervous and that's okay. You're actually incredibly adorable when you're nervous it's one of the many reasons Emily and I love you." Paige said leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Spencer's lips before engulfing the smaller framed girl in a hug. "So we have a few hours before Emily and I have to leave, what do you want to do?" Paige asked  
>"Can we just go lay in my bed?" Spencer asked tentatively "I just want to be near you guys right now"<br>"That sounds perfect" Emily responded before grabbing Spencer's hand and heading up the stairs.

The girls climbed into Spencer's bed, Paige in the middle laying on her back with her arms around both Spencer and Emily who were curled into each side of Paige, their fingers tangling lazily across Paige's abdomen. They lay in silence for a while, just enjoying being near each other and enjoying their break from school. It was Spencer who eventually broke the silence.  
>"I'm scared" She whispered to no one in particular but wanting to voice what was on everyone's minds.<br>"Me too" Emily said as she tightened her grip on Spencer's hand.  
>"We have a long uphill battle, but we love each other and no matter what happens from here on out, we'll always have each other." Paige said reassuringly. "I'm pretty positive my dad's going to disown me when he finds out, but I've been saving up for a while now because I figure if it's not this it'll be something else he kicks me out for. I love the two of you and if he can't understand that, I don't have time for him in my life." A single tear rolled down Spencer's cheek.<br>"I don't want to lose my parents" She whispered. "But I'm sure as hell not losing either of you, I don't know what I'm going to do… they were relatively understanding when I came out as a lesbian, but this might be too much for them." Her voice cracked as a tear rolled down her cheek. Emily reached out to catch the tear with her thumb as she gently stroked Spencer's cheek.  
>"Hey there, no one knows what's going to happen just yet we're still a ways away from telling them so there's no need to stress too much yet. Though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried, because I have no idea what my parents will say. But what I do know is how much I love both you and Paige and that I'm not going to let anyone take that away from me. Ever." Emily finished<br>"We all know that Spencer won't stop worrying" Paige said with a smirk, effectively lightening the mood.  
>"Shut up Paige" Spencer said as she poked Paige in the side who squealed.<br>"Spence! You know how ticklish I am!" Paige yelled at her  
>"Oh, we both know how ticklish you are" Emily said looking to Spencer<br>"I don't like that look" Paige said nervously as she started to remove her arms from the girls shoulders and went to get off the bed when Spencer quickly propped herself and pinned Paige's shoulders back down to the bed.  
>"Get her Em!" Spencer shouted as she worked to hold down a struggling Paige.<br>"Don't do it Em" Paige pleaded out of breath from struggling against a surprisingly strong spencer.  
>"Don't do what?" Emily asked innocently as she lifted the hem of Paige's shirt a little, exposing a thin line of bare skin, leaning down to press a kiss to her toned stomach.<br>"Emily" Paige whispered, half desperate to avoid being tickled and half laced with desire. Emily smiled against Paige's stomach before making brief eye contact with Spencer. Spencer release Paige's shoulders and before the auburn haired girl could react, both Spencer and Emily set to work mercilessly tickling her. Paige shrieked, caught off guard and attempted to get either one of her girlfriends off her.  
>"This is unfair, I'm outnumbered!" Paige cried in between giggles and large gasps of breath.<br>"But you're so strong Paige, I'm sure you could get out if you really wanted" Spencer smirked as she continued to attack the girls abdomen.  
>"She just likes being underneath us" Emily joked as she worked her way up to Paige's armpits to continue torturing her girlfriend.<br>"Guys seriously, I can't take anymore" Paige giggled between her deep breaths.  
>"Okay, we give" Spencer said rolling off of Paige out of breath because Paige was really strong. Paige bolted off the bed and to the other side of the room as soon as she was free from the grip of her girlfriends. Leaving Emily and Spencer out of breath in a fit of giggles on the bed.<br>"Paige, come back to bed." Emily called patting the space between her and Spencer.  
>"No." Paige said, without turning to look at the bed.<br>"Come on Paige, we're sorry sometimes you make it too easy though" Spencer called after the pouting girl.  
>"No, you girls are mean to me" Paige said, still not turning to look at either girl. If she had turned, they would have saw Paige grinning, because she could never stay mad at her girls for too long.<br>Silently Emily got off the bed and glided over to where Paige stood, she brushed the hair away from the back of Paige's neck and pressed a gentle, wet kiss to the newly exposed skin. Paige jumped, not having heard Emily move across the room, but relaxed when she felt the familiar lips on her.  
>"Come back to bed and let me apologize." Emily husked into Paige's ear, flicking her tongue out to lick the sensitive spot behind Paige's ear.<br>"What if I don't accept your apology?" Paige whispered, still not letting Emily see her grin.  
>"I think I can change your mind" Emily said pressing soft kisses all along Paige's neck. "And if I can't, I think that Spencer and I together can".<br>Paige felt her stomach dip and herself start to pool in anticipation. She turned in Emily's arms smirking.  
>"Oh can you?" Paige questioned Emily. Emily placed both of her hand on Paige's shoulders and pushed the girl against the wall, pressing her hips to Paige's.<br>"Yes. We can" Emily said as she leaned in to continue placing rapid kisses along Paige's neck as she pressed her hips harder against Paige's, chuckling softly when she felt Paige's hips buck against her own.  
>Emily worked her way up, finally crashing her lips to Paige's in a heated, kiss. Paige gasped when Emily ground her hips into her and Emily took the opportunity to plunge her tongue into Paige's mouth, and continuing to grind into her. When the need to breath became too great, Emily pulled away and dropped another kiss to Paige's shoulder, breathing heavily.<br>"I think someone wants us to join her" Paige whispered as she giggled at Spencer who was sitting up against the headboard with a deep look of desire in her eyes and a had resting over her jean clad crotch.  
>"By all means continue ladies" Spencer started "My girlfriends are hot. I could get off just watching you too" Emily laughed as she pulled away from Paige and started walking towards the bed, when she got to the edge of the bed she crawled up the length of Spencer, pausing to suck at her neck being mindful not to leave a mark before she pressed her lips to Spencer's gently.<br>"But wouldn't you rather one of us got you off?" Emily whispered, sitting back and pulling her shirt off.  
>"Hell yes" Spencer whispered as she rolled on top of her Emily and start peppering her face and chest with kisses. "Paige get your ass over here" Spencer demanded "and take your clothes off" she ordered as Paige started to make her way towards the bed.<br>"Anything for you Spencer" Paige said smirking as the girl went back to kissing Emily's stomach. Paige quickly stripped down and joined Spencer in worshiping the swimmer's body.  
>"We have to be quick" Spencer said as she was pulling Emily's jeans down, bringing her panties with them, "My parents will be home soon" Spencer discarded Emily's jeans on the floor and paused to watch Paige toss Emily's bra across the room.<br>"Well let's get to work then" Paige smirked at Spencer as she leaned in for a short but hard kiss from the girl and then went back to worshiping Emily's upper half while Spencer settled her self in-between Emily's legs and plunged her tongue into her girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ;) I really enjoy reviews and suggestions on where you guys would like to see the story go!**

"Urrggg, I hate this!" Paige groaned as she slammed shut the textbook in front of her and got off the couch to get something to drink.

"Come on Paige, let me help you." Spencer begged following Paige into the kitchen. And placing her hands on her shoulders and rubbing gently.  
>"You have your own finals to study for, I'll just go find the tutor tomorrow and have them teach me". Paige said turning in Spencer's arms.<br>"But I want to help you, I'm all caught up for my finals. Plus I took that accounting class last semester." Spencer whined as she leaned in to press a kiss to Paige's nose and then leaning their foreheads together.  
>"You're sure it won't take away from time you need to study?" Paige asked tentatively.<br>"Positive" Spencer said grinning.

"Would you too just kiss and make up already!?" Emily called from the kitchen table where she was studying finals herself.  
>"Shut up" Paige called back, but leaned in for a quick kiss from Spencer anyways.<br>"Actually that gives me an idea" Spencer said with a smirk on her face.  
>"What?" Paige asked tentatively.<br>"I'll tell you what, for every question you get right, me or Em will take an article of clothing off. For everything you get wrong, you take something off." Spencer stated waggling her eyebrows at her girlfriends.  
>"What?!" Why am I being dragged into this?" Emily shouted at spencer.<br>"Because you're girlfriend needs help, are you saying you wouldn't help Paigey when she needs it" Spencer whined.  
>"Fine but I'm studying still" Emily said, giving in to her girlfriend.<br>"Yes!" cried Spencer as she grabbed the textbook from Paige.

Almost an hour later Paige was down to her bra and jeans where Spencer and Emily where both sitting in their bra and panties.  
>"Now Paige, we're down to the last few questions, the question is, are you going to strip me and Em down, or do we get to strip you?" Spencer said as she leaned towards Emily and ran her fingers under the girl's bra strap, teasing her with more of their girlfriend's skin.<p>

"I've got this", Paige said rubbing her hands together, she had managed to keep most of her clothes on and take the almost all of the clothes off of her girlfriends and she was ready to get the last four articles of clothing off of her girlfriends. Which means she had at least a 90% so far, and Spencer was actually being super helpful and Paige was feeling more confident about the material on her test. "You girls are gonna get naked and then I'm taking you to our bed."  
>"Feeling confident are we?" Emily smirked, having abandoned her own studying to help Paige.<br>"Confident, you're going to be under me soon, yes". Paige said raising her eyebrows.  
>"Spencer ask the question" Emily said rising from her seat. "We're upping the anty" Emily said as she approached Paige. Paige gulped as she watched Emily approach her and tried to list to the question Spencer was asking. Emily straddled Paige, setting her hands on the girl's shoulders.<br>"So the new rule is, you can't touch me until you get the question right" Emily said as she grabbed Paige's hands and set them on the seat.  
>"Repeat the question Spencer" Paige muttered, a look of new found determination on her face, her tongue darting out as she focused on Spencer's words and not Emily's hips on hers. Emily casually ground her hips into Paige's when Spencer finished asking.<br>"Not fair Em" Paige groaned her hands came to hover over Emily's ass while she continued to think about the answer.  
>"Ummm, Net Worth?" Paige guessed, hoping she was able to take this bra off of Emily.<br>"Wrong Mccullers, its total Equity super close though" Spencer said sympathetically, having been on the end of one of Emily's playful lap dances.  
>"Stand up" Emily said, getting off of Paige's lap. Emily pressed a kiss to Paige's shoulder as she undid the button on Paige's jeans and then pushed them to the floor so the girl could step out of them. Emily stood back up, dragging her finger tips up the outside of Paige's thighs as she did so. Emily pressed another kiss to Paige's shoulder before pushing her back into her seat and straddling her again. Paige's hands immediately found Emily's hips, trying to bring their centers closer together.<p>

"Ah ah, no touching remember Paige?" Emily scolded as she took Paige's hands off of her.

Paige groaned in frustration. There was no way she would be able to sit here and listen to Spencer's questions with Emily's bare legs on hers. Sensing her girlfriends distress Spencer spoke up

"Okay, Paige if you can get this one right we'll be done for the night."

"Yes! I've got this" Paige said gripping the edges of her seat, do her best to ignore Emily's movements on her lap.

"But. If you get this wrong, I'm going to let Emily continue torturing you" spencer continued. Emily grinned and ground her hips into Paige's for emphasis.

"I've got this" Paige stated with a look of determination on her face.

"Okay, when crediting a client's account..." Spencer began

Paige did her best to ignore the grinding of Emily and focus on what Spencer was saying.

"And your answer is Paige?" Spencer asked.

Shit, thought Paige. She had missed the end of the question and there was no way that Spencer would repeat it with so much on the line. So she took a guess as Emily's hips stilled on top of her.

"I can't believe you got that right, you're gonna do so well on your final" Spencer said grinning.

"Yes!" Cried Paige. "Thank you so much Spence. You and Em are really the best" Paige continued as she stood up lifting Emily with her.

"Paige!" Emily shrieked as she was lifted in the air and thrown over Paige's shoulder as Paige started towards their bedroom grabbing Spencer's hand on her way. Grinning as an uncharacteristic giggle came from Spencer.

Paige threw Emily on the bed before she turned to kiss Spencer. Happily granting Spencer access and letting the girl slide her tough into her mouth effectively deepening the kiss. When the need to breathe became too great Paige pulled back.

"Seriously, thank you Spence. My dad would kill me if I don't keep at least a 3.0 and I couldn't do it without you in my corner. "

"Hey! I helped too!" Emily called from the bed, pretending to look offended.

"I'm not sure how much you helped as distracted me" Paige chided crawling up the bed towards Emily, leaving a trail of kisses along her stomach.

"I don't think I was a distraction, think about it as... Motivation." Emily finished. "And for even more motivation, think about what will be waiting here for you while you take the test"

"We don't want her distracted during the test!" Spencer scolded as she sat down on the bed next to Emily, running a hand up the girls thigh, grinning at the intake of breathe Emily took.

"Can we quit talking about what will happen after my final and focus on me having sex with my girlfriends right now" Paige whined as she sat up on Emily and reached for The clasp on Spencer's bra.

"If you say so." Emily said dramatically as she wiggled out for, between Paige's legs and pushed Spencer down on the bed when Paige had finally gotten the bra off of the girl. Emily took advantage of the moment and latched on to one of Spencer's breasts with her mouth, rolling the bud in her between her teeth and kneading the other with her hand. Paige moved down Spencer and slowly pulled the girls' underwear down, leaving hot kisses down her thighs before coming back up and spreading Spencer's things apart and gently running her fingers through the folds before thrusting to fingers into, enjoying the cries of Spencer. Paige worked her at different paces, meeting the movement of Spencer's hips as she tried to get a release before finally moving down and flicking her tongue over Spencer's clit.

"Fuck!" Spencer cried. Paige chuckled, loving it when Spencer let herself get loud. It was one of the many reasons Paige was thankful for this apartment. Spencer would never scream if they were in their dorm room.

"Jesus Em" Spencer breathed as Emily bit down on her collar bone, and sucking gently. A move that was sure to leave a mark. Spencer moaned again a little bit louder as Emily bit down again, a couple of inches away from the first mark. From Paige's view she could see the scratches down Emily's back from Spencer and Paige felt her own arousal pooling, she loved it when her girls got like this.

"Paige... I need to" Spencer gasped between Emily's love bites, but Paige got the message and leaned back in to run her tongue through Spencer again bringing the girl closer to the edge.

"Come for us Spencer" Emily coaxed, grazing her teeth along Spencer's earlobe.

"SHIT, right there Paige" Spencer gasped, raking her nails down Emily's back and opening her legs a little more, trying to get Paige even deeper into her. Paige suppressed a grin as she brought her fingers back up to join her tongue inside of Spencer and doubled the pace to bring Spencer crashing over the edge with a wordless scream. Paige slowed down her movements, gently bringing Spencer back to earth before sitting up to give Spencer a gentle kiss and then turning to give Em a similar kiss and then cuddling in to Spencer's side when Em did the same on the other side of Spence.  
>"Damn, I'm gonna have to help you study more often if this is what happens Paige" Spencer sighed, still incredibly out of breathe. Paige giggled and hid her face in Spencer's side. "So what do you say Em and I return the favor to you?"<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a little Christmas smut for y'all! **

"Wait, I got one more gift for the three of us. I'm not sure what you guys will think of it but I'm hoping your willing to try." Spencer said nervously as she grabbed the last unopened present.

"Willing to try?" Paige questioned eyeing the box in front of her and Emily.

"Yea. It's uh... For the bedroom" Spencer replied unable to make eye contact with either of her girlfriends.

"Spencer Hastings, did you buy us something naughty?" Emily teased as she grabbed the box from in front of Paige and started to tear off the paper.

"Oh my god you did!" Paige realized observing the deep shade of red Spencer had turned, Paige looked to watch Emily pull a strap on out of the box.

"Holy shit Spence" Paige whispered, already feeling herself getting turned on just looking at Emily holding the large pink dildo.

"We don't have to" Spencer began "only if you guys are on board, it was just something-"

"I want to" Emily stated quietly

"You what!?" Spencer and Paige half yelled whipping their heads to look at the girl.

"I think we should try it." Emily said a little more confidently this time.

"I'm in too" Paige commented.

"You are too?" Spencer asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes." Paige replied "I think it'd be hot" she continued matter of factly.

"So you guys really want this?" Spencer asked nervously.

"We want what you want Spence, so if this is something you want to try we're here with you." Paige said, moving closer to Spencer on the couch and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"She's right Spence we're right behind you... So when do we do this?" Emily asked shyly.

"Tonight"

"Eager, are we Spence?" Paige teased.

"No! Well... Yes. But we go back to Rosewood tomorrow for break so who knows when all three of us will get a night together and I don't think I can wait till we're back here" Spencer rambled.

"Relax babe, I'm just teasing" Paige said lacing her fingers with Spencer's. "If today's the day, then we're on board. We've already established that we want to try this. What's the sense in waiting?" Paige finished as Emily came to sit on the other side of Spencer.

"The real question here is, who first?" Emily asked as she curled into Spencer's side and pressing a kiss to the skin where her neck met her shoulder.

"Well it was Spencer's idea so she should be first. And if I'm being honest, I'd kind of like to watch to start out, unless that's weird?" Paige said nervously.

"Paige. Why would it be weird, you've watched me and spence have sex before." Emily said making eye contact with the auburn haired girl.

"Yea, Emily and I both already know you're the pervert out of us Hun" Spencer said playfully.

"Shut up!" Paige laughed as she punched Spencer in the shoulder while Emily laughed at her girlfriends.

"Come on girls" Spencer husked as she gave each of her girlfriends a peck before grabbing the strap on and heading towards their bedroom. Paige stood up and grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her up and followed Spencer into the bedroom. Paige gave Emily a hard and deep kiss before turning and giving Spencer a similarly breath taking kiss and then stripping down to her underwear and sitting up on her corner of their bed. Spencer set the strap on down on the bed and took a step towards Emily who was still standing near the door of their room and crashed their lips together, walking Emily until she was up against the wall. Spencer left Emily's lips and started to kiss down her neck. Emily leaned her head back, letting out a moan. Spencer grinned and bit down on the soft skin, sucking lightly.

"Spence" Emily said breathlessly, "careful with the hickeys, I'm seeing my parents tomorrow." Spencer pulled back back with a glint in her eyes.

"I guess I'll have to leave my mark elsewhere then love." Spencer said as she pressed a light kiss to the corner of Emily's mouth before kneeling down and lifting the hem of Emily's shirt slowly. Spencer leaned in and pressed a kiss to the tanned girls belly button, then drug her tongue across the girls well defined abs pausing every few seconds to bite down and then gently suck on the reddened skin.

"Jesus Spencer" Emily breathed as she pulled the hair tie out of Spencer's hair so she could bury her hands in her girlfriends hair. Spencer stood up and stepped back from Emily locking eyes with the girl as she started to unbutton her shirt, letting it fall to the floor reveling in the way Emily's eyes traveled down her and she moved her fingers to unbutton her jeans and wiggled out of them. Emily toolkit upon herself to strip down to nothing while Spencer got rid of her underwear.

Emily grabbed Spencer's hand and walked towards the bed, sitting down and pulling her girlfriend to stand between her legs. Spencer brushed a lock of hair out of Emily's face before leaning down to press her lips to Emily's. As Spencer ran her tongue across Emily's lips, Emily was reaching to the edge of the bed to grab the strap on and hand it to Spencer. Spencer took the strap on and took a step back from the bed suddenly looking nervous. Emily stood up and took a step closer to Spencer.

"Hey, where'd you go? I'm ready for this if you are but only if we're both on board." Emily said cupping Spencer's cheek.

"Iwantyoutousethestrapononme"

"What was that Spence?" Emily asked resting her hand on top of her girlfriends. Spencer took a deep breath.

"I was actually hoping you would be willing to wear it" Spencer said looking at the floor.

"Oh, Spencer I just assumed-"

"Don't worry about it Em it was stupid anyway" Spencer said turning to set the strap on down. Emily glanced towards Paige who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Spencer wait. I just assumed that you wanted to use it on me. I should have asked. If this is what you want, I'm here with you, remember?" Emily gently brought her hands to rest on Spencer's shoulders.

"Really?" Spencer turned around.

"Yes" Emily leaned in to kiss Spencer softly. "Now go get on the bed" Emily husked in her ear as she took the strap on from Spencer.

Emily was fumbling with getting the straps tight enough when she felt Paige press a kiss to her bare shoulder and tighten the straps for her.

"Don't be nervous, she's nervous enough." Paige's whispered to Emily before pressing another kiss to her neck and going back to the seat she had on the bed.

Emily took a deep breath and then walked over to the bed and crawling up Spencer, leaving open mouthed kisses along the girls body and she worked her way upwards. Emily paused to bite down on Spencer's shoulder and then suck softly, repeating on Spencer's other shoulder grinning at the moan Spencer let out and the feeling of Spencer's nails in her back. Emily pulled back and looked down at Spencer.

"You're sure?" Emily asked cupping Spencer's cheek.

"Yes" Spencer nodded. "Just go slow" Emily nodded and then leaned down to give Spencer a soft kiss. Emily was nervous and felt silly with the pink thing between her legs but this was something Spencer obviously wanted, and Emily would be lying to herself if she didn't wasn't turned on a little from the thought of taking Spencer in this new way.

Emily sat up on her haunches and slowly began to insert the tip into her watching the girl gasp and reach her hand out to grab Paige's. Emily glanced at Paige who was sitting against the headboard, one hand holding Spencer's and the other resting on her abdomen like she might slip it into her panties and touch herself.

"You're not allowed to get yourself off Paige" Emily ordered. "You're next" Emily smirked at an open mouthed Paige before turning and slowly pushing the of the rest of the strap on inside of Spencer. She stopped and looked into Spencer's eyes silently asking if she was okay.

"Move" Spencer ordered, clutching at Emily's side with her free hand. Emily began to withdraw before pushing back in slowly, leaning over Spencer to rest her hands near Spencer's shoulders on the bed. Emily leaned down to press kisses to Spencer's neck as she continued to pump in and out of the girl.

"Fuck Em... Faster please" Spencer begged, raking her nails down Emily's sides. Emily pulled out and slammed back into Spencer, picking up the pace as she watched Spencer quickly become undone.

Paige watched lustfully, doing her best to ignore the deep throb in her core knowing that her turn would come. There was something incredibly hot about watching her sweet seemingly innocent Emily dominate the gruff and overbearing Spencer. Paige couldn't decide if she wanted to be fucked by Emily or if she wanted to throw Emily down and fuck her. But what Paige did know was watching Emily and Spencer having sex with Spencer gripping her hand was hot and Paige was uncomfortably aroused.

"Unnfff" Spencer mumbled as Emily bit down on Spencer's shoulder, while keeping up her pace. "Em, I'm so close" Spencer whined. Emily heard the call of her girlfriend and brought one of the hands that was holding her up to tease Spencer's clit as she continued to pump in and out of her girlfriend until Spencer let out a wordless scream. As she reached her climax.

"Holy shit Spence"'Emily whispered as she went to pull out.

"Wait, stay for a second, it feels nice" Spencer said wrapping her arms around Emily as the girl collapsed on top of her pressing soft kisses to Spencer's neck.

"So that was incredibly hot." Paige said, breaking the silence.

"Incredibly mind blowing" Spencer sighed.

"It was a lot more work than I expected" Emily huffed pulling out of Spencer and flopping onto her back.

"But I thought I was next?" Paige whined teasingly.

"Oh you so are" Emily smirked pulling Paige on top of her for a kiss. "I want you to ride me"


End file.
